


4 Human Shield

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Gore, I did an animatic for this scene to I am damaged from heathers a couple years back, I love torturing my characters, Other, also has very old art of mine, descriptions of disemboweling?, might redo it now that ive essentiaslly rewritten the scene, warrior cats ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: Is it still a human shield if you're both cats??





	4 Human Shield

The battle was astounding, blood and fur scattered over the hollow of Thunderclan’s camp. Hazeltail stood before the slowly fading form of an unknown dark forest cat, sides heaving as she took stock of where her clanmates were. 

She sprinted towards the nursery, seeing Patchfoot huddled in the entrance with two dark pelted shadows swiping at her sides. “Get away from the kits!” The calico yowled as she sprinted across the camp, slamming all her weight into the nearest enemy sending him sprawling onto his back, a quick slash across the face and he sprinted off into the trees.

The other was also sent running as the large nursery queen slammed his head into the ground.

“Thank you Hazeltail!” She retreated into the den once more, huddled over her kits. There was a brief pause as she searched the camp for the familiar tortoiseshell pelt of her sister. 

She finally began to spot a flash of her sister as she straddled a fading dark forest cat and Hazeltail dodged past a dead clanmate to reach them in time.

“Sparrowflight!” She stood beside her sister, quickly nosing her to check for any serious injuries. “Come here.” She dragged the other she-cat over to the edge of camp, watching for any cats that tried to approach them.

As they hid underneath the overhang of the camp’s edge a strange shadow fell over Hazeltail, but...from above. She twisted backwards with a hiss, attempting to gain enough ground to see who was on the ledge above them, and only managed to catch sight of a white and grey pelt, with yellow eyes and the typical black eye whites of a dark forest cat.

“Pigeonfoot?” She gasped and felt her heart skip a beat at seeing her past denmate and best friend glaring at her with pure hatred.

The small tom let out a furious shriek, and launched himself off the cliff towards her, claws already aimed perfectly for her exposed underbelly. There was a brief, terrible moment where her thoughts were filled with the tales passed down for generations of Tigerstar’s horrible death at the hands of Scourge. 

As she tried to claw her way backwards, still seeing Pigeonfoot hurtling towards her, a shape landed on top of her, and she got a mouthful of dusty fur. 

“I won’t let you hurt my sister!” 

With that there was a horrific tearing of flesh and fur and the agonised screech of Sparrowflight as she lay on top of her. Hazeltail managed to shuffle out from under her, just in time to see Pigeonfoot stepping back in horror, his entire forelegs coated in blood and fur. Sparrowflight was huddled into a ball, writhing and screaming as Hazeltail could see guts and flesh spilling out from her underbelly. 

“Noo!” She dropped beside her sister, desperately trying to push her paws on the massive wound to slow the bleeding. 

“Don’t you dare die for me!” She begged, paws now slipping in the viscera as tears filled her vision, her sister letting out one more echoing howl of pain before falling still, blood continuing to pool. Hazeltail dropped onto her side, nuzzling her blood-stained muzzle into her sister’s chest.

The noises of the fight faded into the distance and there was no care left for wondering where Pigeonfoot had fled to, or which side was winning, which clanmates lay dead or dying. 

The only sound she could hear was her heart seeming to tear in two.


End file.
